Emperor of the Terran Empire
The Emperor or Empress of the Terran Empire was the absolute monarch of the Terran Empire in the mirror universe, serving as head of state, head of government, legislative authority, commander-in-chief of the Terran Armed Forces, and final judicial authority all in one. ( , Mirror Universe novels: Age of the Empress, The Sorrows of Empire, , ) History The Terran Empire was formed some time prior to the 22nd century. By the 2150s the Empire and Emperor’s powerbase was at risk due to a significant uprising in conquered races, who had formed a rebellion that the Imperial Starfleet was hard-pressed to contain. Eventually, this rebellion was destroyed when of the managed to procure the , a Federation starship from our universe's 23rd century, and used it against the rebel forces. However, Archer was poisoned, and the Defiant, the most advanced starship in that continuum's known space, fell into the hands of , who took the vessel to and declared herself Empress. ( ) Empress Sato I later married General in order to solidify her powerbase and appease the Andorians. Eventually, she was forced to kill Shran, forming an alliance with of . She released the Vulcans from bondage and gave them nearly partner status within the Empire to Humans. As part of her ongoing mechanisms, she resurrected Archer. Empress Sato I went on to sire a dynasty that ruled the Terran Empire for 122 years. (ENT Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress) In 2256, was Empress. She ruled from her vast flagship, the . ( , ) In 2267, Imperial Starfleet Captain aspired to reach the position of Emperor. ( ) He was assassinated that year by , who seized control of the Tantalus field and used a combination of targeted assassinations and diplomacy to amass sufficient support within Starfleet to assume the position of Grand Admiral. Empress personally invited him to the Imperial Palace in Okinawa, where she intended to murder him. Instead, Spock, with the aid of Saavik, assassinated Sato and assumed the throne himself -- the first non-Terran to rule the Terran Empire. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) Spock was the last of the Terran Emperors. He initiated a series of liberal reforms that greatly diminished the Emperor's power, and in 2293, he abolished the position of the Emperor and the Empire itself, installing himself as the first Consul of the Terran Republic. Unfortunately, Spock's reforms left the Empire unprepared to fight the united Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in 2295, who conquered the entire Terran Empire, enslaving the Terrans themselves as well as the s. (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) Alternate mirror universe timelines In one timeline, Kirk did assume power, becoming known as Emperor Tiberius. However, he was betrayed by his Prime Minister, . The position of Emperor was then left vacant and the Empire collapsed. Nevertheless, Kirk survived and continued to claim the title, despite the Empire being conquered by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. (TOS novels: Spectre, Dark Victory) In one possible permutation of the mirror universe which was encountered through a quantum fissure in 2380, the Terran Empire still existed and was ruled by an empress. Before being sent to the primary universe through the fissure, the was returning to Earth to bring tribute to the Empress. (TNG novel: Q & A) Category:Mirror universe Category:Ranks Category:Political titles